Confesiones de una confesora
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Antes de morir, kahlan tiene cosas qué confesarle al buscador. Como por ejemplo, que nunca le amó...


¡Hola a todos!

Ya tenía muchos días con esta idea rondándome por la cabeza… y ahora que la tengo, quiero publicarla y darla a conocer ante ustedes ^_^

Sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia.

*La espada de la verdad no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo esto es de la mente genial perteneciente a Terry goodkind*

*Confesiones de una confesora.*

Querido Richard:

He decidido hacerte esta carta porque ya no puedo más. Creo que, después de una vida de tanto sufrimiento, me merezco ser feliz, merezco amar de verdad, tal como tú me has enseñado.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte el hecho de que me recibieras, que me protegieras y que me aceptaras tal y como soy. Eso… eso me ha ayudado mucho, me ha enseñado que debo de seguir viva, seguir luchando por lo que quiero y por quien amo… y eso, eso dice mucho de ti. Tienes un gran corazón, mi querido amigo. Y espero que en algún momento de tu vida encuentres a alguien que lo sepa apreciar…

Lamento ser una confesora. Lamento que te hubieras enamorado perdidamente de mí. Lamento el haberte ilusionado y hecho creer que te amaba de la misma forma. Pero eso no es así… yo, yo amo a rahl el oscuro. Lo he amado desde siempre y será mi único amor verdadero…

Soy una maldita traidora, lo sé. Te he traicionado, buscador. Así como también he traicionado a mi gran amor, el único y verdadero Lord rahl a quien yo reconozco. Nuestros ideales son parecidos, pero lamento decirte que eso no es lo que une a 2 personas en el sagrado amor.

Todo comenzó cuando éramos muy jóvenes, yo aún no te conocía. Le conocí porque iba muchas veces al alcázar por libros o a entrenar con nosotras. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando descubrí cómo usar mi poder y controlarlo, él fue la única persona que me apoyó en mi primer juicio. Fue el único, entre todos los magos y las demás confesoras, que me ofreció su hombro para llorar y para desahogarme por todo lo que sentía. Es que me sentía sucia, miserable, la peor persona del mundo por haberle arrebatado el alma a esos prisioneros.

Empecé a ir a D'Hara únicamente para verlo. Éramos grandes amigos, nos queríamos demasiado. Hasta que de pronto, los sentimientos empezaron a florecer. Me repugnaba la idea de que él tenía qué intentar con varias mujeres para conseguir un heredero. Sabía que tenía un hermano, pero no sabía que serías tú, el mismísimo buscador. Había escuchado la profecía antes, pero no la había comprendido del todo. Ya sabes como es de compleja.

*x

—Te amo, Kahlan Amnell. No me importa si eres una confesora cualquiera o la madre confesora, yo te amo-

*x

Lord rahl y yo discutíamos ese día. Yo no quería verlo más, le dije que necesitaba prepararme para ser madre confesora y que no debía involucrar sentimientos en nada. Por tanto, nuestra amistad debía terminar por el bien de ambos. Lord rahl es un hombre obstinado y no quiso esto. Sin embargo… yo estaba asustada, porque creí que me usaría como si yo fuese un objeto de servidumbre sexual o algo así, pensaba que solo me usaría para procrear un heredero. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba, que quisiera un confesor o una confesora para tener a su disposición.

A pesar de todo esto, de los riesgos que contraería mantener una relación así y de saber que a la madre confesora de aquél entonces no le gustaría que yo, Kahlan Amnell, una de sus niñas, tuviera una relación con un hombre tan temido y respetado como Lord rahl, nosotros lo continuábamos. Nuestro amor fue mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, créeme cuando te lo digo. Ya sabes que no tiendo a exagerar o a decir cosas sin sentido…

Cuando la madre confesora me descubrió, fue ella directamente a por mí a D'Hara… entonces, estando con ella el primer mago, me hicieron un hechizo de vínculo: estaba destinada a ser la confesora del buscador, me gustase o no. Y si no lo hacía… Lord Rahl podría morir, por mi culpa.

No sabes, Richard. Moría por llegar al palacio del pueblo, por llegar donde mi amor. Deseaba que él me abrazara, me besara, me acariciara como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y cuando el día llegó, fue demasiado inesperado. Denna te atrapó y yo fui llevada ante la presencia de Rahl. Él estaba furioso, porque ahora yo tenía qué actuar como si yo te amaba. Me besó con posesividad, como tratando de recordarme que yo siempre sería su confesora. Me miró con anhelo, deseo y amor. Me había extrañado. Me había extrañado casi tanto como yo a él y… y eso me hacía sentir como en casa.

Desafortunadamente, todo tenía qué acabar, tenía qué seguir aparentando y seguir haciendo creer que te ayudaba, para ver si al menos, en la otra vídda o en el submundo, podría estar con mi Lord Rahl. Pasé una noche en el palacio en calidad de prisionera, una noche que pasé durmiendo en la habitación de mi lord Darken Rahl y donde más que dormir nos amamos con locura hasta que despuntó el alba. Ya esa misma noche, fui con Zedd a buscar a lara, la otra confesora, para que te ayudara. Ganamos, ya que la gente del confesada actuaba mucho mejor que los soldados. Me lamenté por estar haciéndote esto. No quería hacerte daño, confiaba plenamente en ti. Por otro lado, si yo no ayudaba al buscador a cumplir sus ideales, que reconozco que eran muy buenos para crear el progreso en la humanidad, tú morirís debido a esa maldición que nos había puesto el primer mago.

El tiempo que siguió pasando para mí fue muy largo. Tenía qué… fingir algo que no ocurría. Tenía qué responder a tus besos, a tus caricias y a tus abrazos. Y auque fueras su hermano, tú no eras mi Lord darken Rahl a quien yo extrañaba y seguía amando con mi cuerpo, mente y corazón. Esto dolía cada vez más, ya no sabía qué hacer para estar cerca de mi amor verdadero. Pero sabía que en algún momento tenía qué eencontrar la forma para estar con él, no nos podrían separar para siempre.

El día en que usé el poder de la confesión y que tú desapareciste… cuando volviste y me contaste lo que había pasado, que supuestamente me había casado con Darken Rahl y que habíamos tenido un hijo al que pusimos por nombre Nicholas, no sabes, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Cómo quisiera haber guardado en mi mente esos recuerdos! Ser la Reina Kahlan Rahl hubiera sido una muy buena recompensa por el todo el sufrimiento por el cuál tuvimos qué pasar mi gran y verdadero amor y yo.

Pero lo mataste. Lo mataste y me sentí bacía…

Mas, ahora que me encuentro muy enferma, siento que ha llegado mi hora.

Quiero confesarte todo esto porque… no te amo, pero sí te aprecio. No me hubiera gustado hacer esto, pero no tuve ninguna elección y al final, todo fue en vano. Él murió y me está esperando en el inframundo. Confío que, estando ahí, podremos amarnos, desde hoy hasta la eternidad.

Hace tiempo, en sueños, él me marcó. Fue una pequeña marca en el cuello que él utilizó para indicarme que seguía siendo su confesora y que él me estaría esperando para cuando llegara al inframundo.

Y siento que ya ha llegado mi hora…

Ahora, puedo irme tranquila. Sé que puedo morir en paz. Déjame, no intentes nada. Déjame que el veneno siga su curso. Si las heridas tuvieron qué infectarse fue por algo. Ya es mi hora, la hora de estar con el hombre al que amo…

Te quiere,

Kahlan Amnell.


End file.
